Evil Natural Water
Evil Natural Water (エビル天然水, Ebiru Tennensui, Viz: Evil Mineral Water) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Evil Natural Water is a huge mass of transparent water with a pair of eyes floating inside and several fish as well. It can freely change its shape, meaning it has no true state of being. The eyes enlarge as Evil Natural Water obtains more water. It's appearance changes after absorbing Sludge Jellyfish, and it expels Mad Doctor Fish. Personality Evil Natural Water is difficult for others to handle as even Gyoro Gyoro had trouble dealing with the monster, so much so that the military advisor had to seclude it in a vault. It is regarded as the most mysterious member of the Monster Association. Despite its seemingly mindless nature, it does, in fact, have some form of intelligence and thought-process, as it knew to absorb the fuel oil in Sludge Jellyfish in order to decrease its freezing point and resist Child Emperor's freezing attacks. Evil Natural Water doesn't seem to have a brain and acts completely on instinct. According to Black Sperm, rumor has it that Evil Natural Water reacts to the emotions of those around him. This is shown when Evil Natural Water doesn't attack King because King is secretly terrified inside. It also appears to have a very simple mindset and acts on survival instincts, as it frantically tried to escape Pig God's stomach with sharp bursts of water. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc It is one of the executives of the Monster Association, first seen being contained in a fish tank. It is seen feeling the shaking from Saitama's punch on Overgrown Rover. Sometime during the raid on the Monster Association, Atomic Samurai's three disciples follow a wounded monster to a vault with a water tank containing Evil Natural Water. The monster unleashes Evil Natural Water, along with the Mad Doctor Fish swimming inside it, in a last-ditch attempt to get back at the disciples. The Mad Doctor Fish devour the monster though some are killed by the disciples, and Evil Natural Water subsequently attacks them. Iaian notes that the battle situation is hopeless as their master has yet to teach them how to cut water. Later, Child Emperor finds the three of them, and Iaian warns Child Emperor that Evil Natural Water is still nearby. The monster fires a sharp burst of water, and Child Emperor narrowly dodges the attack. Evil Natural Water is next seen battling the S-Class hero, with neither one of them gaining a decisive advantage over the other. Except as time goes on, Emperor's hit points are whittled down bit by bit thanks to the symbiotic Mad Doctor Fish, coupled with multiple shots from its water jet cutter. Destroying much of his equipment. The hero quickly turns the tables by flash freezing Evil Natural Water using his Block Snowman Robot; another of Child Emperor's techno assisted attacks. But then Sludge Jellyfish enters the fight, going into a rant of how it intends to pay Child Emperor back for the humiliation he'd suffered from earlier much to the latter's dismay. Jellyfish offers to assist the monster cadre in his fight. Instead he is promptly leeched onto by Evil Natural Water, breaking through his icy prison and sucking up the oil's in the lesser monster's body to escape. Blasting apart Child Emperor's weapons pack shooting through his left leg in the process. After escaping entrapment, Evil Natural Water reciprocates by dragging Child Emperor into it's watery body. Intending to drown him as he struggles fruitlessly to escape using ineffectual methods from his damaged equipment while holding his breath. He is then momentarily dispersed when Tatsumaki rips the headquarters out of the ground. He then reforms and stands alongside his fellow executive monsters to fight Tatsumaki together. Evil Natural Water transforms itself into a giant dog-like creature and shoots a stream of water at Tatsumaki, which Tatsumaki resists with her psychic barrier. Later, when King comes onto the battlefield, Evil Natural Water is one of the monsters prepared to fight him. However, Evil Natural Water doesn't budge one bit, which Black Sperm notices, making him believe that King is managing to hide his emotions because Evil Natural Water supposedly reacts to the emotions around him. As the battle continues and more heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Sweet Mask, Puri-Puri Prisoner, and Pig God enter the battlefield, as Sweet Mask and Black Sperm are doing battle, Evil Natural Water shoots a burst of water, severing Sweet Mask's arm. Sweet Mask manages to reattach it to his body and as the battle continues and he continues to fight the multiple Black Sperm copies, Evil Natural Water continues to shoot fast bursts of water, seemingly overwhelming Sweet Mask. Seeing this, Atomic Samurai and Pig God come to aid Sweet Mask, and Evil Natural Water begins to attack Atomic Samurai. Atomic Samurai manages to consecutively dodge the blasts, although Evil Natural Water eventually begins to overwhelm him and Pig God, creating several holes in their bodies. But when it appears Evil Natural Water has victory in its grasp, Tatsumaki comes back to it and sends a large psychic wave, dispersing it into several droplets. After a while, Evil Natural Water collects all of his water droplets into one and reforms, preparing to attack Saitama. However, Saitama disperses it into several droplets all across the battlefield with only a single punch. Despite this, Evil Natural Water is still not dead; it later reappears in a smaller form stabbing Air in the throat. Pig God tries swallowing the creature, and it fires its jets in an attempt to escape, causing Pig God to bleed out of holes all over his body. Eventually, Evil Natural Water is digested by him, signifying his permanent death. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Evil Natural Water is an extremely powerful being. Gyoro-Gyoro fears it enough to keep it secluded in a vault, and after being freed it proved to be strong enough to easily defeat three of the top A-Class heroes; Iaian, Bushidrill and Okamaitachi. It was able to confront and overpower three S-Class Heroes (Atomic Samurai, Child Emperor and Pig God) simultaneously. As mentioned by Black Sperm (who heard it by rumor), Evil Natural Water is able to detect the killing intent of those close to it and attack in response. Physical Abilities Liquid Body: Evil Natural Water's body is made entirely out of water and has no vulnerable internal organs or weak points to target, thus making it almost impossible to deal physical damage to the creature. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to its entire body being composed of water, Evil Natural Water has great control over its own form. Upon being released from its water tank it immediately engulfed and killed the monster that freed it, and attempted to do the same to Child Emperor. It is able to appear as a simple blob of water that can transform into a massive monstrous canine form and can imitate body parts such as jaws, and shape part of itself into a large blade. Tatsumaki's psychokinesis and Saitama's tremendously powerful punches were able to scatter it into many droplets despite this, but in both cases, it survived. Pig God's powerful stomach acids were the only things able to end the life of the Evil Natural Water by dissolving the water, and even then only in a severely weakened state. *'Symbiosis:' Evil Natural Water has demonstrated the ability to cooperate with other aquatic monsters in a symbiotic relationship. Its watery body was able to contain several Mad Doctor Fish who could be launched out of its body as a secondary attack. Iaian noted that they were not much of a problem to deal with. *'High-Speed Jet Streams:' Evil Natural Water is capable of firing devastating high-speed jets of water in an instant. The jets of water are significantly faster than bullets and fast enough to be almost impossible to track and predict. They have an even higher penetrating power, able to easily puncture a clean hole through Iaian's katana and pierce Child Emperor's leg. It was able to sever Sweet Mask's arm off and cut a hole through his chest. The speed of these jet streams are fast and strong enough to overpower even the likes of Atomic Samurai and Pig God. *'Absorption:' Evil Natural Water can absorb liquids that it comes into contact with, increasing its mass and allowing it to alter its composition. It can even steal liquid from other monsters directly such as when it absorbed the oil from Sludge Jellyfish in order to counter Child Emperor's freezing attack. It appears to be able to absorb moisture from the air as Black Sperm noted the dry air from Evil Natural Water's re-appearance against Garou. Freezing Resistance: After absorbing the oil from Sludge Jellyfish, Evil Natural Water's body has a much lower freezing point than water, allowing it to resist being easily frozen. Hyper Instincts: While a formless effigy acting purely on animalistic guile, at first glance Evil Natural Water seems like a simpleminded mysterious being. In truth, however, it possesses an underlying intuition to adapt and modify itself along with its approach to a target. An example of this is absorbing the fuel oil from Sludge Jellyfish for the purpose of bypassing being frozen. Major Battles Quotes *''"Blub Blub"'' Trivia *Evil Natural Water is the third monster to survive one of Saitama's punches (after Boros and Overgrown Rover). References Navigation fr:Hydromal Naturel Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists